


pretty kitty

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: so this was built by my tumblr kids, so im feeding them. can you tell what ship im into rn?soft angst, collars, and debate over getting a cat.





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> you know who you are but im sorry dad.

"Why don't we just get a cat already? I mean it'd be nice to have our own furball together right?" 

Manila sets her bag down as she enters the small apartment she calls her home. It was a nice place, pretty spacious like she needed considering she had a lot of company over most of the time. Following behind her bouncy and talkative self was her beloved roommate, Raja. They had begun living together little over a year ago due to their small paychecks. The girls had decided to live together just to save some stress of living paycheck to paycheck. "Why do we need a cat? We can barely feed ourselves, let alone a small furry devil."

Raja takes a seat on the small kitchen counter, taking a bagel from the bag next to her. She wasn't much of a cat person in general, she had always loved dogs more. Another mouth to feed wasn't what the young girls needed. "Wellll wouldn't it be nice to have a fuzzy friend to sleep next to every night?" Manila leans against the refrigerator, cocking her head to the side hoping to play the puppy dog eyes that tend to work on the much more mature Raja. "Why would I need a cat when I sleep next to you almost every night?"

Almost was the keyword. They had two beds in the humble abode but Manila preferred to be snuggled up with her best friend much like a cat. Curling her finger into her hair, Manila pouts slightly. She wanted a cat badly, she had always wanted to have a cat and now that she was out of her house, it was her time to finally fill her heart with a pet. "You're no fun!"

"Ah yes, I'm no fun because I'm making sure we remain somewhat financially stable." Raja snickers, biting into her bagel. "And you're already a handful yourself, you pretty much are a cat so we don't need another one." 

Walking herself over to the couch, Manila sets herself down into the plush cushions. She grabs a blanket and covers herself up. She wasn't happy how the cat conversation was going. Hoping for a different outcome to arise seemed farfetched at this point. Putting her half eaten bagel on the counter, Raja makes her way over to comfort her upset roomie. "Don't be so down Nila."

"I can't help but be down! We already live together so why not get a cat?" Her pouting lips get covered by the blanket. In result, her narrowed dark eyes glare at Raja. "What if we ever stop being friends? Who would the cat go to?"

"Are we even 'just friends' at this point?" She snaps back from under the cover. Their quote on quote "friendship" had become rocky lately. The dynamic had become much more sensual and sexual since living together, causing great internal discourse in Manilas worryful mind. 

The snap brought Raja back momentarily. Manila seemed to be only saying that due to being denined a feline friend. "I- Uh-" 

She was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? Manila was glaring into her soul with those dark eyes seeping into her. Raja doesn't know what she wants with Manila. They had been coexisting for a year now with a seemingly flawless dynamic; fuck eachother and not really talk about it. Clearly, it wasn't flawless. "Raja, I want to know what we are even doing."

"Is this about the cat-"

"No! This has nothing to do with the cat!" Steam would be coming from her head like in a cartoon according to her tone. Manila was huffy. Curling up into a tighter ball, she huddled into the blanket. "I just want to know for sure what this is. What we even are. We act like we're together, we live together, we fuck all the time yet we don't have a label. That's all I want is a label." Running a hand down Manilas back, Raja leans her head onto her companions. "You know I'm not good with labels.."

Groaning, Manila hugs her knees in pure frustration. "Of course you aren't! The one thing I want most from you, you can't even give me." Pressing her face into the blanket, Raja continues the small soft circles against her back. 

It was true. The one thing she couldn't provide. Labels were the hardest thing for Raja to wrap her head around, in every aspect of her life. She didn't even have a label for her sexuality for gods sake, let alone a whole relationship that could possibly break their unbreakable friendship. "I'm sorry I'm not good at these things Nila." 

Pressing a bittersweet kiss to the back of Manilas neck, Raja leans against her curled up body. "Why can't we just have a normal friendship?" Her muffled words come out with a sting of pain. 

"Because we aren't normal friends. We're best friends. I like you. You like me. doesn't mean we have to date, I don't think I want to date until I handle myself better. I- I don't know what to call us but it's not just best friends. Okay?" Her warm words flow down like honey fresh cut from the comb, seeping into every fiber that caused Manila internal discourse. Her body moves from its curled position to where she's sitting upright. Her fawny skin had started to become warm with a light shade of pink forming. "I hate you for being such a label-less hipster but I love you for trying." Manila smiles slightly.

"I love you too. Now just so things are clear, no cats right?"

Gasping before pouting, Manila goes back to her jokingly huffy state. "But I want a catttt!!!" She whines, leaning her face against the crook of Rajas neck and shoulder. The warm breath against her sensitive skin results in goosebumps rising in her arms. "We aren't getting a cat. You're already enough to handle." 

"Oh shut up! I am not!"

A few hours after their truely unresolved argument, Raja had gone out to bring home some of Manilas favorite type of wine. It was almost a "im sorry we have no label but i love you" present. She was never very good with apologys but it was always worth a shot to show her gratitude she has towards her roomie.

While Raja is out and about, Manila sits on her own bed for once as she sorta through some unopened moving boxes. They had just been shoved into the back of her closet up until Manilas boredom had gotten the best of her. Digging through the unmarked containers, she finds some old pictures, old stuffed animals, all of the average things you find tucked away for a year. The first box not peaking any interest, she begins opening the second box.

Within was mostly paper you would stuff into vases whenever you mail them. The grey-beige papers had been covering up something that Manila forgot she even owned. Sitting before her was a pink collar. At first not remembering where it came from, the memories started flooding in.

In her past relationship, this simple yet perfectly pink collar was a prop they used during their own intimate times. She had assumed she lost it or they had taken it with the break up. Come to find out she's had it the whole time. Fiddling with the bells that hung on the sides of metal hoop, a place for a leash to be hooked, Manila places it on her lap as she keeps digging. Eventually finding the leash, she decides to just keep in where she found it. Along with these adult items, Manila is faced with one of her favorites.

A simple white bullet vibe with an attachment to go around someone's thigh with the settings pack. Her eyes widen as she tests to see if it still works, which to her suprise, it does. These new found toys sparked an idea in her mind. She had just had a stressful conversaton with Raja, so why not not try relax a bit? 

Unbuttoning her pants, she slowly slides then off just to throw them into the corner of the room. Taking the enticing vibe into her hand, she shyly slides the device into her lace underwear and feeds the wire down the side of her leg. Strapping the settings pack against her thigh, she turns it onto the lowest setting possible.

Searching her closet for some comfy clothes, Manila settles on a white tank with some black workout shorts that fall about mid thigh. Just long enough to cover the small box strapped to her. 

Returning to the bed, Manila picks back up the pink collar she had fiddled with and contemplating whether or not to indulge into her desires. Deciding she was going to be home alone for enough time to have some personal fun, she wraps the collar around her neck carefully.

Looking in the mirror that had been hammered into the back of her door, she examines the restraint around her neck. A sense snapped in her as her eyes examine her reflection. Pressing her whole body face first into the bed, the vibrations had started to get to her. 

Something in her was preventing any proper moans to escape her mouth. It was almost as if she was on autopilot, her hips begun to desperately grind against her messy covers for more friction. With each small grind soliting a soft whine, Manila slowly loses herself to the vibrations. 

The grinding persists for what seems like hours, causing uncontrollable whimpers to fill the room. Her collar jingling with each jolt of movement, she looks up to see herself in the mirror. As Manilas reflection stares back at her, the front door is opened.

"Oh Nila!!! I got you a present!" Raja chimes from the kitchen. She had been gone for an hour looking for the one red wine that Manila loved. She knew this would be a great way to make it up to her about the argument and the fact their won't be any cats entering the house. Opening the cabinets, she pulls out two wine glasses, placing them on the counter. 

No Manila in sight, Raja groans. "Where is she?" 

The first place to check is always her own room, also known as the room they both sleep in. Walking down the narrow hallways to the familiar door. Upon opening, Manila was nowhere to be found. Next place she checks is the bathroom which to her suprise was empty. 

"Manila come on out! I got you wine!" Rajas boots tap against the hardwood floor approaching Manilas own room.

Manila manages quickly sit up herself up, and holding a pillow in front of her before the footsteps stopped. The door squeaks open slowly.

Looking into the room, Raja is presented with a red faced Manila who is holding onto a pillow as if her life depended on it. Her hair a mess and a bead of sweat dripping down her temple, Raja leans against the door frame with crossed arms. 

Tapping her black nails against her bicep, Raja finally speaks. "Soooo whatcha doing? I got you some wine but you seem pretty occupied.." Her voice trails off as she looks Manila up and down.

A small whimper was all Manila could muster up in her throat for a response. The vibe continuously buzzing against her, speaking clearly would be impossible. Raja leans her head against the door frame as she watches the black haired beauty twitch and squirm slightly. "We can wait to drink, but do you want any help Princess?" Speaking as calm toned as ever, Raja continues to watch Manilas abrupt body movements.

Nodding, Manilas hugs the pillow tighter. She couldn't mindfully speak, knowing she'd end her sentence with a whine. With a bite to her lip, Raja snickers softly into a smile. "Words, I know you know how to use them"

"Mmm-Fuck me?" Manila quickly speaks, holding her pillow even tighter. She leans against the pillow inbetween her legs and begins to grind her hips gently. With her eyes widening, Raja steps into the room and takes a seat on the bed. "Come sit." Patting her lap, Manila just watches, not moving closer.

"Do you want to get fucked? If so, sit."

Shaking her head shyly, Manila sits there grinding. She didn't want to move if she had a vibe continuously buzzing against her clit, it was somewhat embarrassing and not to mention, she has a collar on.

A twitch in Rajas eyebrow gives a big enough indication that she was going to be extra rough if she wasn't sat her lap within the next couple of seconds. 

Manila didn't move an inch.

A devilish smile paints across Rajas face as she pulls Manila towards her by her legs. She keeps a hold of her pillow as she's face to face with a seemingly annoyed Raja. "Pillow. Drop it." The words growl out of her.

The grip onto the pillow is loosen, to which Raja removes it from between them. The first this that catches her eye is the collar. Pink and white, two bells on either side of a metal hoop. Fastened securely against her neck, it contrasts nicely agaisnt her skin. Taking a finger and hooking it into the cool metal, Raja yanks her towards her own face. There faces remain barely inches from eachothers. "You look pretty in pink." Raja whispers before crashing her lips against Manilas. She melts into the touch, giving up on any power she thought she had over Raja proceeding. 

As their kiss persists, Manila slides her hand between her legs to change the setting on the vibe. The small click caught Rajas attention. Pulling from the just started kiss, she looks down to see the edge of the small box peaking from Manilas shorts. 

"What's that sweetie?" She traces her fingers up the shorts to uncover the controller. Her eyes widen as she examines it. "Oh this won't needed. Take it off Princess." She instructs, pressing a kiss to Manilas warmed up cheek. Quickly removing the controller, she slides the bullet from against her clit. She lets out a soft whine from the vibrations disappearing. "T-there." 

"Good girl, now, lap." Another comanding boom of her normally sickeningly sweet tone. It was far from sweet, it was serious. Following directions, Manilas takes her seat on her lap, already grinding into her. None of what was happening came off as wrong to the either of them. The small dispute of their questionable behavior affecting the atmosphere of their "friendship" had gone out the window.

Each grind came with more pressure, her body melting against Rajas. She presses gentle kisses agaisnt Manilas tender neck, even tugging at the collar with her teeth. Low growls fill the younger girls ear with each kiss getting rougher. With moans soliciting she was enjoying herself, Raja takes the liberty to push her off of her lap to press her into the bed by her hips. "You're so loud. Be glad out neighbors don't call in noise complaints." She chuckles as her eyes drift up and down Manilas body.

Her shirt ruffled up to expose her stomach and her chest rising up and down quicker than ever, Raja could fall in love with her right then and there. Manilas face burning with blood, she brings her hands up to cover her face. "I'm no-not that loud.." In the moment she assumed that was a bad thing, being so vocal. The joking tone was corrupted as soon as it left Rajas innocent mouth. Curling up into a ball, Manila holds her knees to her chest. 

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Everything was going smoothly and hell, she was happy they could have a deep talk and still not be too affected by it. Something had made her so sensitive in the moment, and not knowing why had sent her into a spiral of her inner emotions.

Raja quickly rushs to the curled up Manila to keep her company. "Nila.. are you okay?"

"I'm.. I don't know. Am I too loud? I know I'm annoying but loud too?" Her voice so small, which was unlike her. Nothing about her personality was small. Hearing those soft, questioning words of her own personality scared Raja. 

"You're not too loud. I like when your loud, I didn't mean to upset you.." Trailing her words off, she holds the slowly untangled Manila that faced the open window. Raja runs her fingers up and down her sides, something she does often whenever she's anxious. "Do you just wanna chill for the night? We could drink the wine I got you?" 

Her warm voice tickling the back of Manilas neck brings a smile to unseen face. "That would be nice. We could watch a movie?"

Turning over to face her companion, she looks at the calm look on Rajas face. The calm turns into happiness, a cheesy smile coming you her lips. "Of course. But take that collar off, we can use it another time if you'd like." A familiar kiss is pressed to her forehead.

Looking back at Manila, all she could think about was how tired she looked. As if all the bubbly life was sucked out of her like a half drunk Capri-sun. Her smile was real but tried. Pulling her closer, Raja hugs her tight. "Come on babes, lets get drunk off wine and go to bed. Andddd how about tomorrow morning... we go to an animal shelter? Better yet Wal-Mart, to get cat food?"

Manilas eyes widen instantly at the words. Practically throwing her body even closer to Rajas, she kisses her companion. The two smile into the soft kiss, giggling between quick pecks. "No way! We can get a kitty!?" Manila looks into her soul with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we can get a cat. But you're in charge of it okay? Hell, that collar can be for the cat."

"Nuh-uh! This collar is mine!"


End file.
